


Gmail

by semehcka



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semehcka/pseuds/semehcka
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, ОЖП - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
Gmail

#  One account. All of Google. 

##  Sign in to continue to Gmail 

  


Enter your email

  


[ Find my account ](https://accounts.google.com/signin/usernamerecovery?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fmail.google.com%2Fmail%2F&service=mail&ss=1&scc=1&rm=false&osid=1<mpl=default&hl=en)  


[ Sign in with a different account ](https://accounts.google.com/AccountChooser?continue=https%3A%2F%2Fmail.google.com%2Fmail%2F&service=mail&rm=false<mpl=default&scc=1&ss=1&osid=1&emr=1) [ Create account ](https://accounts.google.com/SignUp?service=mail&continue=https%3A%2F%2Fmail.google.com%2Fmail%2F<mpl=default)

One Google Account for everything Google 

  * [ About Google ](https://www.google.com/intl/en/about)
  * [ Privacy ](https://accounts.google.com/TOS?loc=US&hl=en&privacy=true)
  * [ Terms ](https://accounts.google.com/TOS?loc=US&hl=en)
  * [ Help ](http://www.google.com/support/accounts?hl=en)



  
  


Afrikaans

azərbaycan

català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español (España)

Español (Latinoamérica)

euskara

Filipino

Français (Canada)

Français (France)

galego

Hrvatski

Indonesia

isiZulu

íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

latviešu

lietuvių

magyar

Melayu

Nederlands

norsk

polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

română

Slovenčina

slovenščina

srpski (latinica)

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

български

монгол

Русский

српски (ћирилица)

Українська

ქართული

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

አማርኛ

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

မြန်မာ

ខ្មែរ

한국어

中文（香港）

日本語

简体中文

繁體中文

  



	2. Chapter 2

Кто это был?  
Камиль уже не хотела спать. Она посмотрела на часы: время 3 утра. На улице только светало. Девушка пошла в душ, так-как от пота она была вся липкая. Пока она стояла под тёплой водой, её не покидало чувство, что что-то не так. Выйдя из душа, девушка поняла, что не взяла никакой чистой одежды. Зайдя в комнату она осторожно включила свет и проверила все места где можно спрятаться.

— Ну всё Камиль, теперь у тебя паранойя! Чего я вообще боюсь?! Это был обычный сон. И честно признаться, очень даже неплохой. — Немного подумав, девушка добавила — Надо будет сегодня познакомиться с соседями. Я слышала, что по соседству живут брат и сестра примерно моего возраста, было-бы неплохо подружиться.

В предвкушении дня, Камилота оделась и спустилась на кухню. Кухня была достаточно просторная, для девушки это было на руку, ведь она любила готовить, а готовить лучше когда много места.  
В самом начале комнаты стоял большой серый холодильник, который девушка наполнила едой сразу по приезду. Рядом с ним стояла столешница и сразу после неё — новенькая плита. По середине комнаты стоял большой, круглый стол и 2 стула по кругу. В самом конце кухни была дверь, ведущая на веранду. Оттуда был виден весь лес. Девушка заварила себе жасминовый чай, достала из холодильника джем, масло, нарезала булок и поставив это всё на поднос, пошла на веранду. Зайдя на неё, Камиль включила свет и поставила угощения на столик.  
Здесь было уютно. Девушка, наконец-то, спустя 11 лет почувствовала себя счастливой, свободной. Чувствовался запах хвои.  
— Надо будет как-нибудь сходить в лес. Как чудесно, что он теперь так близко, об этом я и мечтала всегда! Бабушка, видела бы ты меня сейчас…  
На часах уже было 5 утра. На улице резко стало прохладно. Сидящая в одной пижаме, Камиль зашла в дом чтобы переодеться во что-то потеплее.

— Раз я хочу познакомится с соседями, нужно одеться как-то более презентабельно.  
Открыв шкаф и покопавшись в собственных вещах, девушка выбрала чёрные, порванные штаны на высокой талии и радужный, мешковатый свитер с большой кровавой надписью по середине «Kill me»  
— Думаю неплохо, надеюсь я их не спугну… Или наоборот, не привлеку внимание своей надписью, а то вдруг они какие-нибудь убийцы.

Одевшись и собравшись, Камиль стояла возле зеркала смотря на себя в отражении непонятным взглядом. Вообще никогда не было понятно, что этот взгляд значил: то ли она оценивала себя, то ли говорила себе, что хуже уже некуда. Перед выходом девушка посмотрела на часы «6:30, слишком рано… Ох, ладно, похожу по улицам, ещё раз рассматрю всё как следует» Девушка воткнула в уши наушники, включила какую-то песню и вышла на улицу. Там было почти пусто. Лишь кое-где виднелись бегуны и старики, которые не понятно куда шли в такую рань. Пока девушка думала о своём, смотря куда-то в никуда, сзади кто-то подошёл и положил руку на плечо русовласке.

— Что за…? — хотела сказать Камиль и в недоумении кто это такой смелый посмел до неё дотронуться, повернулась на 90°  
Перед ней стояла красивая девушка, на вид лет 19-ти. На плечи ложились красивые, блондинистые волосы, а на лице виднелась пара зелёных, насмешливых глаз. Девушка явно выходила на пробежку, это было заметно по спортивному костюму.

— Прости, я тебя напугала?  
— А… Ну не то чтобы, просто я удивилась. Я в этом городе недавно и у меня пока нет знакомых  
— Так ты наверное из 35-того дома? Я твоя соседка из 36-того. Меня Луиза зовут, но для тебя просто Лиз  
— Я Камилота, но раз уж так пошло дело, просто Камиль  
— Хорошо, а что ты делаешь на улице в такую рань?  
— Да мне не спалось сегодня, поэтому я решила навестить соседей, но было слишком рано и решила просто погулять  
— Так ты к нам хотела зайти! Что ж, тогда отложим на сегодня пробежку, нужно принимать гостью. Брат будет в восторге.  
— А вы вместе бегаете? Вообще нет, но он проиграл мне в карты, так что, примерно месяца 2, точно будет бегать со мной!  
— Кажется вы очень дружные… Вы кстати одни живёте?  
— Да, папа бросил нас когда нам было по 5, а мать — когда было по 10  
— Сколько же вам лет?  
— По 17  
— Так вы всего-лишь на год меня старше  
— А ты? Ты тут тоже одна?  
— Да… Я тут одна…  
— Вижу для тебя эта тема больная… Не буду расспрашивать, расслабься.  
— Всё нормально  
— Вот мы и у нашего дома. Прости за беспорядок. На уборку особо времени нет… Том у нас гости, тащи свою задницу сюда!

Луиза прокричала это, открыв входную дверь. Их дом был очень похож на дом Камиль, не учитывая другую обстановку. У входа стояла тумбочка, над которой весело прямоугольное зеркало. Сразу в прихожей была лестница, ведущяя на второй этаж, по которой уже слышались чьи-то шаги. Луиза жестом показала на зал как-бы намекая «Распологайся, чувствуй себя как дома». В отличие от прихожей, которая была точь-в-точь как у Камиль, зал был обсолютно другой. Это была светлая комната, с голубыми обоями и белоснежным, натяжным потолком. В самом дальнем углу весел огромный телевизор, котрый судя по пыли никто не смотрел. Камилота села на длинный диван молочного цвета, рядом с которым стоял стеклянный столик, а напротив, точно такое-же молочное кресло.  
В комнату вошла уже переодевшаясь в зелёное платье девушка, с двумя чашками горячего шоколада и круасанами на подносе.

— Том сейчас переоденится и спуститься  
— Спасибо, а кто из вас старший?  
— Том, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто мне сначала показалось, что старшая ты…  
— Ахаха (смешно прям оборжатся, да), мы уже привыкли. Сначала может показаться, что у него вместо мозгов пустота в голове, но на самом деле он очень умён, да и как старший брат он справляется со своими обязанностями… Хоть и не всегда.

— Меня, девочки, обсуждаете?


	3. 1

Почему именно серо-голубые?  
-Когда-то, у моей мамы были такие глаза, они были полны печали когда я видел их в последний раз… Чёрт, опять эти воспоминания…  
***  
-Вот блин, переезд занял больше времени чем я предполагала…  
Камиль поставила последнюю коробку на пол, вытерая пот со лба. На вид девушке было не больше 13 лет. Маленький рост, детское тело, кукольное лицо и большие серо-голубые глаза. Вот, что сперва бросалось в глаза жителям маленького городка. На самом деле девушке исполнился 16 год, и переехала она в ***** совсем одна. Если же рассматривать её получше, то можно заметить очень привлекательную, но грустную особу. Иногда девушка носила очки, скрывающие большую часть лица. Хуже от этого она не стала, но всё же. Пышные алые губы часто кривились толи от отвращения к окружающим, толи от отвращения к себе и своей беспомощности. Глаза у неё были невероятно красивые. Сама же девушка не понимала, что же в них такого особенного? Но с кем бы она не познакомилась, все говорили про её глаза. Итак, что же в них такого особенного? — спросите вы (или не спросите) Ну, я попытаюсь вкратце описать.  
Представьте, что вы художник и пишете картину «Глаза» Вы нарисовали большие глаза, которые по окраине роговицы были тёмно синими, а в середине серо-голубые. Естественно, что у всех глаз есть свой рисунок. За орнамент этих вы взяли… Ну, допустим чешую. Вот глаза закончины, но рука содрогается и левый глаз смазывается. Вы думаете: всё, провал! Нужно перерисовать заново… но замечаете какие необычные они в итоге стали. Вот какие были глаза у Камиль. Её лицо не часто можно было увидеть из-за того, что на него всегда падали тёмно русые, подстриженные под каре волосы, а на солнце будто блестевшие золотом. Фигура девушки, так же была загадкой, ведь она всегда носила мешковатую одежду.  
Кстати, по какой же причине она переехала в столь маленький городок, так ещё и совсем одна? Этого никто не знал. Казалось, она сбегает от своего прошлого. Обсолютно никакой информации о ней никому не было известно. Будто она и не из этого мира вовсе.  
Девушка разбирала последнюю коробку, напевая какую-то популярную музику. Когда она закончила, было уже поздно, так что она решила ложиться спать. Русовласка взяла вещи из шкафа и пошла в душ. Сняв с себя всю грязную одежду, она закинула её в стиралку попутно включив воду. Стоя под водой, она долго рассматривала многочисленные шрамы на своём теле, что так ненавидела.  
— Надеюсь хоть сдесь у меня будет спокойная жизнь. Так Камилота, соберись! Жизнь налаживается, здесь всё точно будет по-новому!  
Девушка вышла из душа, высушила волосы, оделась и только коснувшись подушки, заснула. Ей снился сон: люди, которых она презирала, город, что она так ненавидела, но вдруг сон сменился. Она стояла в кровавой луже, все эти люди трупами лежали у её ног. Вдали виднелись силуэты…  
Камиль проснулась в холодном поту.  
-Что это было? , нет… Кто это был?!


End file.
